


Better Than A Memory

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Community: nekid_spike, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike was responsible for Angel's situation but he was all for taking advantage of  it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Better Than A Memory  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
>  **Rating:** NC-17 (soft)  
>  **Word Count:** 2,019  
>  **Summary:** Spike was responsible for Angel's situation but he was all for taking advantage of it.  
>  **A/N:** written for The Nekid Spike Reverse Minibang @ nekid_spike  
>  **A/N2:** [artwork master post](http://blondebitz.livejournal.com/436079.html) by the incomparable blondebitz

Spike's eyes widened as Angel walked into the room. “What happened?” Angel’s hair was plastered to the top of his head with only one little sprig sticking straight up in the air. He looked like Alfalfa from the _Little Rascals_ Although it was hard Spike managed not to laugh as he stared at Angel. He felt he deserved a metal for succeeding where others would have failed miserably. One look at Angel and anyone else wouldn’t have been able to stop themselves from falling on the floor and laughing their heads off.

A growl rumbled deep in Angel’s chest as he tried ineffectively to wipe the demon goo from his eyes. He was covered from head to toe in the foul smelling stuff. Although, the smell wasn’t the only down side it also burned his skin like acid. But Angel could have dealt with all of that if it wasn’t for the fact his favorite leather duster was ruined beyond repair. That really pissed him off! “What does it look like?” He glared at Spike. The look on his face dared the other vampire to try to crack a smile.

“It looks like you went splashing around in a pool full of demon goo, fell in head first and decided to wallow there for awhile.” Spike didn’t take his eyes off of Angel as he took a hasty step backwards just in case.

“Oh, ha ha.” Angel was in no mood to deal with Spike’s sense of humor or lack there of. “I’m going to go take a shower.” He tossed over his shoulder. As he walked out of the room he began to peel the destroyed clothing from his body.

“The shower isn’t working.”

Angel’s duster fell to the floor as he stopped and slowly turned to face Spike. “What?” There was no way he heard him right. He had to have a shower he needed one. “What do you mean it’s not working?” _Was the water out?_

He shrugged his shoulders. “That. It’s. Not. Working.” Spike spoke each word slowly as if he was trying to explain it to a child.

“What I meant was...” He didn’t call Spike a smartass but it was written all over his face as he continued, “Why isn’t it working?” Angel glared at the blonde vampire.

Once again Spike shrugged. “Don’t know. But if you want to get cleaned up you’ll have to take a bath.”

_That was good news. Why hadn’t Spike just said that to begin with?_ While he would prefer a shower he would take anything that would get the foul smelling, acid burning demon blood off of his body. “Fine.” 

Without another word Angel walked towards his bedroom. Just as he reached for the doorknob Spike stopped him. 

“Yours doesn’t work.” 

“Why doesn’t mine work?” A suspicious look crossed Angel’s face as he spun around to face the blonde vampire. “What the hell is going on, Spike?”

“The maintenance team had to tear out something or... You know what, it was all very boring and I wasn’t paying that much attention but the gist is your bathtub is off limits for the time being but...” Spike shot Angel an amused look. At the look on Angel’s face he quickly offered, “You can use mine if you want.” 

Angel couldn’t shake the feeling something was going on with Spike but he didn’t have the time to try and get to the bottom of what was going on with him. He needed to get cleaned up before the demon goo could burn another layer of skin off of his body. “Okay, thanks.”

Once again Angel turned but this time he headed towards Spike’s room.

“Would you like me to help with those hard to reach places?” The second the words were out of his mouth Spike clamped his teeth together. The words had slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. _Why in the bloody hell had he said that?_ It wasn’t as if he and Angel were.... they had never done... well only that one time and that was too many years ago to count. Except he did count it. It was one of the best times of his unlife.

For a brief moment Spike got lost in the memory of long ago. They ran through his mind like pictures from a Polaroid camera, snapshots of one of his most treasured days. Spike quickly shook his head and brought his attention back to the present.

Angel stopped, his back rigid and slowly turned to face Spike. “Did you say you wanted to...” He shook his head positive he hadn’t heard what he thought he had heard.

Spike put his fingers in the belt loops of his jeans and rocked back on his heels. “Oh don’t get your panties in a twist, Peaches. It was a joke.” With a smirk on his face Spike stared at Angel. “It’s not as if I purposely got you covered in that nasty stuff and broke the shower just so I could get you in my bathtub and have my wicked way with you.”

Angel swallowed hard, he didn’t take his eyes off of Spike as he muttered softly beneath his breath, _Are you sure you really didn’t do that?”_ Even though there wasn't a doubt in Angel's mind that Spike didn't want him in that way, because he knew Spike would have said something if he did; Angel could still recall in vivid detail the one time that he had. 

A confused look crossed Spike's face. "Did you say something?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to go grab that bath now."

Spike watched Angel walk out of the room with a thoughtful expression on his face.

White foamy bubbles filled the tub, cascading over the sides as Angel sank his body into the warm water. A bubble bath usually wasn’t his thing but the bottle had been sitting on the edge of the tub and for some reason that was beyond him he hadn’t been able to resist.

It had taken two baths to get all of the demon blood off of his body but finally Angel had filled the tub for the third time with clean water and more of the white foamy bubbles. With a soft sigh he laid his head back against the tub and closed his eyes. “Ah.” His harsh groan filled the room as he felt his muscles begin to relax. This was what he had needed... a few quiet moments to himself to just unwind and forget about the craptastic day he was having.

 

 

Spike had waited not so patiently for Angel to finish his bath. _What the hell was taking him so long?_ He wasn’t through teasing the older vampire yet. Most people, or vampires knew better than to play a round of _poke the bear_ with Angel but it was Spike’s favorite past time. 

_What the bloody hell was he doing in there? A bath didn’t take that..._

His eyes widened as it dawned on him exactly what Angel could be doing. 

Without another thought Spike rushed into the bathroom. “A...” The words lodged in his throat unable to escape at the picture before him. Angel’s eyes were closed tight as he lay against the tub, the bubbles barely covered his body. It looked as if he had fallen asleep.

There was one sure-fire way to wake him up. A wicked grin began to spread slowly across Spike’s face at the thought. 

Spike didn’t stop to think whether he should do what a part of his body that wasn’t his brain was urging him to do. He wasn’t one to over think things. He would much rather follow where his blood went. And right now it was racing towards the thought of playing with Angel.

He kneeled beside the tub, squirted some body wash into his hands and caressed Angel’s chest with his soapy fingers before sliding beneath the water.

Angel’s eyes popped open as Spike wrapped his hand around his cock, his fingers glided gently across the tender skin. “Spike.” He knew he should stop him but he couldn’t bring himself to say the word.

His grinned widened at the look on Angel’s face. He knew exactly what Angel was thinking. But Spike was also positive he wouldn’t stop him. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Spike squeezed his hand tighter as he slid it up and down Angel’s hard cock.

“No!” Just the thought was enough to have Angel panic.

With Spike’s hand working his cock up and down, over and over it didn’t take long before Angel was groaning, his head thrown back, his hips thrusting up in perfect rhythm with Spike’s hand.

“Do you know how hard it’s been for me?” His hand tightened almost painfully causing Angel to groan louder. “I’ve laid awake at night listening to you as you fisted your cock. It was all I could do not to come into your room, knock your hand away and replace it with my own. I wanted to be the one who made you groan, the one who made you whisper whatever the hell it was you were whispering.” Spike leaned his head down and sucked the head of Angel’s cock into his mouth before releasing it and continuing, “And most of all I wanted to be the one who caused your body to tremble as you came.”

“Spike, I... ah!” Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Spike leaned over the tub, took Angel’s cock deep into his mouth and swallowed.

Angel hissed between his clenched teeth. He fisted his hands in Spike’s hair urging him to take his cock even deeper.

Water sloshed over the sides of the tub onto the tiled floor as Angel pumped his hips faster and faster, thrusting his cock into Spike’s cool, wet mouth over and over again until with a shout his orgasm washed over him leaving his body trembling but sated.

Spike raised his head, a cocky smile on his face and a question in his eyes he was unwilling to ask.

“It was better than the memory.” Angel whispered answering Spike’s unasked question. 

A low deep growl that sounded more like a purr rumbled in Spike’s chest as he grinned down at Angel.

 

A few minutes later Angel stood and stepped out of the tub. “I would love to fuck you in the shower but since that’s off the menu for awhile... Would you like me to scrub those hard to reach places?” He gave Spike’s words back to him. 

Spike dropped his eyes and stared at the water running in rivulets down Angel’s naked body onto the tiled floor. He couldn’t quite bring himself to look Angel in the eyes.

“Spike?” Angel would know that look on Spike’s face anywhere. He had seen it enough times in the past to know what it meant. “What did you do?” 

“It’s not like I did it on purpose.” Spike’s grin was back. “Oh wait, I did.” At the look Angel was giving him Spike quickly added, “The shower was never broken.”

“What?” Angel’s mouth popped open in shock. “It was never broken.” He repeated the words softly to himself. He didn’t know whether to be pissed or pleased. Spike had lied to him. He’d had to have two baths just to get the... and then it dawned on him. If Spike hadn’t lied to him then he wouldn’t have taken a bath and Spike would never have came in the bathroom and given him the best blowjob he could ever remember getting and that included the one from all those years ago. _How could he be angry at that?_

“Shower or bath?” Angel’s voice was husky as he stood naked in front of Spike. 

Spike glanced at the bathtub and then the shower and back again. His eyes glazed over with lust as he began to quickly rip the clothes from his body. “Both.”

A wicked, carnal smile curved Angel’s lips. “Good choice.” He whispered as he reached for Spike and pulled him closer.


End file.
